


i knew my life was gonna change

by myillusionsgone



Series: you’re everything good (everything true) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lyon's p.o.v.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2747102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myillusionsgone/pseuds/myillusionsgone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, you should’ve thought of this, my friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i knew my life was gonna change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you! yes you! Pretend to be my S.O. to piss off my dad ~~or so it should be~~ au  
>  (Or as a dear friend said it: LYON U AU MEMER

_In_ _theory_ , Lyon had thought this through.

He had looked around in the room, had localised the one person who combined the necessary traits (bored, willed to troll someone and pretty) and in an awkward way, he had managed to ask his fellow student – her name was Sherry and she was into engineering which was probably why he had not written her off as someone boring from the start – to suffer with him through lunch with his father and for some reason, she had agreed. He had suspected that it have something to do with his promise to help her with moving her stuff from one dorm room to another which was located on the other side of the campus and the fact that the month was nearly over and that he had told her that his father would pay for her food, too.

What Lyon had not counted on was the possibility that Silver Fullbuster – who was really an odd bird at times – would take a non-creepy, instant liking to the engineer-to-be. This actually baffled the white-haired boy because in his experience, neither of his parents had ever approved of anyone he had dated before. Most notable here had been Holly, considering that Ur and Silver had been unable to hide their relief once things there had ended.

(Lyon had caught them opening a bottle of champagne in celebration; one that probably been sponsored by his older sister because Ultear had loathed Holly as well.)

(He wished he could stay that this was the weirdest things his parents had ever done.)

But now, Silver _liked_ Sherry. And whenever his father genuinely liked someone, he was nice, only half as rude as usual and actually funny – which always came as a shock to his children because they had suffered through countless dad jokes for decades.

(Lyon agreed with Ultear whenever she said that their father had certainly invented them.)

Right now, Lyon felt like he was part of some very bad sitcom because his father was amiably chatting with Sherry who looked only slightly fazed by all of this – mostly confused; Lyon had warned her that Silver might be rather unfriendly and now, she was sitting at the same table as the version of Silver that usually just came out to play when Lyon’s mother was having a horrible day and needed to be cheered up instantly by her caring husband.

“Engineering,” Silver repeated with an approving nod and Lyon saw his life pass in front of his eyes because if things would continue this way, he would find himself married before the week was over and although he genuinely liked Sherry, this would be a little too much.

“Yes,” Sherry said as she threw Lyon a nervous glance over the rim of her water glass.

“Reminds me of an engineer I used to study with,” Silver said as he scratched his neck before he shrugged and decided to elaborate. “My roommate, actually. I wonder what happened to him.”

Lyon knew that the usual story about the roommate included a dry remark from his mother – who was thankfully not present – that the guy had probably been abducted by aliens because no one had ever seen or heard anything from him after graduation but since Ur was supposedly on the other side of the country, Silver would hopefully leave this part out.

( _Supposedly_ because Lyon was not enough of an idiot to trust anyone in this family.)

“Then you know how much work it is,” the girl said as she kicked Lyon underneath the table – while maintaining a perfectly calm and friendly facial expression. If she would ever decide to trade engineering for a career as an actress, she would probably go very far because as far as Lyon was concerned, only the best of the best could do this kind of thing without breaking the act. And the best of the best meant his mother and his older sister, respectively, who always played in a whole different league.

“Well, he didn’t really have any dreams or drive,” Silver said with a shrug before he put down his cutlery and tried to smile in a fatherly manner which failed – as expected. “So,” he said as he tilted his head, a behaviour he had copied from Gray. “How did you meet?”

Thankfully, Lyon had somewhat prepared himself for this question although he had not counted on the possibility that Silver might actually care about the answer. “Uh,” he started awkwardly before he looked at Sherry, silently begging her to step him, silently promising her chocolate. All girls liked chocolate and in the past, it had been a foolproof way to bribe _Ultear_.

“Lyon’s in my design class,” Sherry said and, rather belated, Lyon realised that this was true indeed and that he had simply never noticed because it was not only the easiest class he had on his schedule but also the earliest class which meant that he spent most of the time napping.

(Not that he felt the need to inform his father of this because Silver might let it slip to Ur, accidentally and this would cause a conversation Lyon was not too keen on having.)

“ _Adorable_ ,” Silver said and Lyon swore that if he would ever get the chance to erase one word from his father’s vocabulary, it would be this one. “My wife and I had one class together, too.”

Which had been some general Introduction To Something Or Something Else class nearly everyone in their grade had been stuck with which was why usually, his parents told another story when they were asked how they had met. One that was more dramatic and more likely to be turned into a movie at some point of time – Lyon had always thought that they were odd.

“Oh?” Sherry asked but her enthusiasm sounded rather flat, as if she was getting tired. Not that Lyon could blame her for this. No matter how intense his parents were when they were somewhere together, on their own, they were draining enough; Silver more so than Ur.

“Yes, yes,” Silver said as he picked up his fork again and smirked at his plate. “Ur sat on the other side of the room with her friends; well, with Dreyar, Clive was in another class,” he added with the usual snort that appeared, without a fail, whenever Gray’s godfather was mentioned somehow. “I don’t think she liked me too much, at first,” he went on as he shrugged, “because she was so studious and I was usually napping but in the end, she missed a class and had to ask someone what we were supposed to look up in the time off.”

This was probably the actual story but Lyon had heard so many different in the past years that he had no idea whatsoever whether or not a story was genuine.

“That sounds cute,” Sherry said as she blinked twice, a vague smile appearing on her face.

“Bambi tells it better,” Lyon’s father said in a strangely bashful way and a part of the architect-to-be wanted to connect his forehead to the tabletop, repeatedly. Of course, he had grown up with Silver calling Ur by this silly nickname – that he had never understood because as far as he knew, his father had never watched the movie – but usually, the older man knew better than to use it around strangers.

(Mostly because it would make Ur absolutely furious with him and he was not stupid enough to provoke that unholy wrath without a very good reason.)

“Oh,” Sherry replied, looking down on the plate in front of her.

“I bet mom would _love_ you,” Lyon said, feeling rather awkward, as he threw her an encouraging smile because he was supposed to pretend to be her boyfriend and this was important.

“She would, _absolutely_ ,” Silver agreed as he chewed the last bite of his food carefully before he mentioned towards the waiter. “Actually, I’m kinda supposed to pick her up soon.”

(So much for ‘on the other side of the country, then. Lyon had _known_ it.)

“So you won’t stay for dessert?” Sherry asked as she frowned, confusion written all over her face because she was quite obviously not used to people disappearing before dessert.

“I’d love to but my darling wife is less of a darling when she’s cranky after a flight and her driver’s too late,” Silver said as he threw Lyon a few crumbled jewel bills and a broad smirk. “I was very enchanted to meet you, Sherry,” he said in his most charming way of speaking, “and I’m sure that Lyon’ll love to take you to the cinema. Ultear said that this superhero movie’s amazing, go watch it.”

And Lyon realised that Silver did not just approve of Sherry but that if he would keep going in his speed, he would propose to the poor girl in Lyon’s place before Christmas, probably a bit too happy that another of his children had – how he thought – managed to get a significant other that was not entirely horrible, could maintain intelligent conversation and was apparently not a failure in life because the engineering program of their university only accepted students with the very best grades.

(He had seen how things had gone with Ultear and Jellal, he knew what he was getting himself into – but apparently, this had not saved him from getting himself into a pinch.)

(Oh well, he could always tell Silver later on that Sherry had left him for someone with a ‘less appalling hair colour’ or something equally ridiculous.)


End file.
